Finding the Truth
by dark-linage
Summary: After the Valley of the End Naruto is on the brink of death and is saved. Read as he triumps and learns about his new powers, bloodlimit and finding out who his parents are,and watch him develop in life, to the greatest shinobi in the world
1. Chapter 1

Finding The Truth by Dark-linage

Prologue

This prologue isn't really one but, this fanfic is about the life of Naruto after the battle at the Valley of the End. This story will have about 3 mian Naruto pairings and many other charcter pairings but the naruto one will be; Naruto x Sakura, Naruto x OC and Naruto x Hinata, in order of the story. In this stroy Naruto will be super strong and you will undersyand why when you read the first chapter.

Alos the story will be losely based on the anime after the Sasuke Retrevial Arc but, Mainly AU cause Jiraiya will take Naruto for a 3 year trip.

This story is my first fic so dont't be too critical and don't judge my spelling cause it not nice.

If you want to review you can, if you don't i dont mind, im doing this out of my own leisure and to see if i can write a fan fic

thanks for reading

story summary: After the Valley of the End Naruto is on the brink of death and is saved. Read as he triumps and learns about his new powers, bloodlimit and finding out who his parents are (three guess who . . .LOL AK) and watch him develop in life from a loud and virbrat 12 year old to a mature 15 year old heart throb of Kohona. Pairing:NaruSaku, NaruOC, NaruHina

Dark-Linage


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, I wish did though, I might own my own characters, there be very under developed cause im lazy.

Legend

"speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi"**

_**"Kyuubi Thoughts"**_

_Flashbacks_

_"Flashback Thoughts"_

Chapter 1

The Legend Begins

He was standing there in front of Sasuke, The demonic aura of the Kyuubi surrounding him with a single tail swaying and flowing behind him. Normally the vibrant, annoying at times, number 1 loudest Shinobi in Kohona was dead serious, reciting a Mantra in his mind 'I have to bring him back, because that's my nindo' over and over. His facial features distorted in pain as the red charkra burnt him from the intensity. He knew if he could bring back Sasuke he could make Sakura happy and he had to bring him back for her sake. He knew that Sakura loved Sasuke and relised that he really didn't love her cause his feelings were just a crush.

Across him Sasuke had just activated his Curse Seal Level 2, He looked so much more different than he did prior the battle, His hair was much longer, his Sharingan was now at the stage of 3 coma's circling the pupil. The two exchange a few angry words and harsh comments before racing at each other in the top forms, Curse Seal level 2 for Sasuke, and Demon Fox mode with one tail. There power levels we astonishing for two twelve year olds, both giving outh power levels close to Jounnin level. After some major damaging justu's like; Sasuke's Katon:Gookakyuu no Justu and Katon: Hoosenka no Justu to Naruto's Uzukami Naruto Rendan and Shihoohappoo the both charged up there final attacks.

Sasuke did a few hand seals and the noise of chirping birds filled the air, the Chidori. While his happened Naruto opened his palm and started create the forth Hokage's infamous jutsu, the Rasengan. With both attacks ready to strike the simultaneously leaped at each other over the river and the attack's collided. Naruto knew that if tried he could kill Sasuke at that instant but, he refused to kill the people who he called his brother. Sasuke on the other hand thinking the exact opposite, _'If i can kill him i will be able to get the Mangekyou Sharingan'_.

Naruto knew that if he tried to his full extent he could kill Sasuke, he wanted to defeat his rival but, he couldn't kill kim because he make a promise to Sakura, Naruto was struggling thinking of what to do during the power struggle and though back to the hospital roof.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto and Sasuke headed up to the roof. Naruto felt a rush of excitement to finally face his rival. Naruto and Sasuke exchange taunts until Sasuke refuses to put on his forehead protector, saying to naruto he won't be able to scratch his for head, Naruto says the Forehead protector is a symbol of their fighting as equals. they starts the brawl without it. Naruto dodges Sasuke's kick style of fighting that is very similar to Capoeira. Repeatedly, the two exchange blows on equal footing until Naruto Kage Bunshins to surround Sasuke. He then takes out a few more of the clones and then uses his tiger seal to do Blazing Fireball to destroy the Naruto clones and most of the roof. Naruto then prepares Rasengan while Sasuke prepares Chidori._

END FLASHBACK

They both charged at each other with Rasengan and Chidori and collided with each other causing a massive sphere of charkra to cover them.

Thanks for reading, sorry for leaving you at a climax, the next chapter will also be a climax (just for a heads up), i wont be able to update as frequently as i want to cause of my VCE studies and me beings o near exams but, ill do my best to upload as much as possible.


End file.
